Of Summer and Games
by Aznmissy04
Summary: One-Shots based off my story, "Let the Summer Games Begin".


Hello all! I know this is late, but better late than never, right? I had such a great time writing "Let the Summer Games Begin" and I'm excited to bring you my new one shot collection based off that story. It will be a blend between the old and new, as crazy as ever AND will not be updated that often.

Thank you to everyone who read that story and wanted a continuation! I truly hope you like this!

Enjoy!

It was a beautiful and normal June day. The sun was shining, the weather was almost as prefect as could be and the kids, well, they were all inside, in their rooms, plugged into their electronics, reading, playing video games and who else knows what. "Are they still all home?" a husband and father asks, walking into the kitchen to where his wife was.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" she wonders with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, it's a beautiful day and they're all inside!" he states but then suddenly smiles, his face brightening up by the second, "And, I have the perfect idea".

"Oh no…" the wife sighs, knowing her husbands 'ideas' were questionable.

"Hey, they weren't all that bad", he shoots back over his shoulder as he run out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

He bangs on his children's door yelling, "Come on kids. We're going out!" and then rushes back down the stairs, grabbing his phone and dialing a number. "Hey, you free?" he questions the person on the other end in a hurried tone.

"Yeah, what's up?" they inquire.

"Nothing. We'll be there in ten minutes and hey, call the others", he finished, hanging up and running back to the kitchen to his wife, poking his head in and sharing, "Hon, get ready because we're leaving in a few".

"What? Why?" she probes.

"Because, the kids need to get out of the house. And besides, it summer and that only means one thing", he grins.

Her eyes widen in pure happiness as she runs out of the kitchen to get ready, a smile forming on her lips.

A few minutes later, everyone is out the door and stomping their way to the car as they had no idea what their father was planning. The drive was short and as soon as they realized where they were, excitement was seen all over their faces. "Sweet! You're dropping us off at Uncle Jerry's!" the sixteen year old cheered.

"Um, not exactly", the father replied as everyone got out of the car and ran to the front door.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" the wife asks skeptically.

"Babe, I got this. Don't worry", he assures her as she still wasn't buying it and he could tell. "And if it doesn't work, we bribe them".

"Yep, that's what I was waiting for", she grins because, let face it, teenagers are unwilling to do anything they don't want to.

Another car rolls up seconds later and within minutes; everyone has arrived at the Martinez household, wondering what was going on. "Thank you all for coming. I know life has gotten a little crazy over the past few years but there's always one time out of the year that we are able to let loose and actually have fun so that's why we're all here. Today, we're doing the summer games", Jack announces with a smile.

All the adults smile and the younger kids cheer as the older kids look like that is the worst thing they've ever heard. "Dad, you can't be serious", Noah cries out.

"Oh, but I am. You guys hardly had any time for each other this past year with all your busy schedules", Jack points out.

"Mom", Noah quickly whines, going to his mother for help.

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm with your dad on this one", Kim replies, giving her son a small smile.

"What? Come on! No one wants to do it", Noah shouts back getting frustrated.

"Really? Let's take a vote then", Jack continues. "All in favor for the summer games raise your hand".

Five hands went up and five hands stayed down as Noah had a semi pleased expression on his face, challenging his father. Jack studied the group and saw one hand that surprised him. "Liv, why don't you want to do it?" he questions his daughter.

"Because I'm fourteen dad. The summer game are for little kids", Olivia answers with attitude.

"Oh really? Because as I remember, you loved playing the summer games, especially when you won. You told me a little while ago that you wanted to stay undefeated. Are you giving up?" Jack taunts Olivia.

Olivia's face grew serious as she growls back, "I never give up. Count me in. Harper?" looking at her best friend and partner in crime.

"I'm in", Harper grins.

Jack and Kim share a look as Jack winks at Kim, proving to her that he's got this. With the three oldest boys left to convince, Jack looks at his other partners as the too share a look and nod as Eddie went to work first. "Asher, why don't you want to play?" he asks his son.

"Because he's too cool to play", Mackenzie mocks in a deep guys voice.

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle as Asher's face tuned red. "Shut it Kenzie", he hisses.

"Make me", she fires back, glaring at her brother.

"Alright, enough you two", Eddie yells, silencing his children. "So, Asher?"

"I just don't want to", Asher replies.

"You don't want to have a good laugh? Or you don't want to try and beat Olivia this year?" Eddie pushes.

"Please, it won't be funny. It'll be more like embarrassing. And beating Liv? I can do that any day", Asher scoffs.

"Oh, really now?" Olivia joins the conversation. "Because as I recall, I always kick your ass".

"Ooh…"everyone choruses.

"You don't always", Asher shoots back, glaring at Olivia who just rose in eyebrow, almost daring him to continue. The two were in a staring contest for a few seconds before Asher gave in. "Fine, I'm in. And this year, you're going down".

Olivia rolled her eyes and sneered, "I'd love to see you try".

Noah laughed at his sister and best friend, shaking his head and enjoying the scene in front of him. Asher caught Noah's smirk and glared, snapping, "I don't know why you're laughing, you're not even playing. You're probably scared that you're sister is going to beat you again too".

"I'm not scared of Liv beating me. That was just luck", Noah snarls.

"Yeah, I don't think I was luck. You're sister's pretty good. She may even be better that you", Asher continued with a grin.

The parents watched their children smack talk each other and actually loved it because it made their jobs even easier. "I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I love this", Grace whispered in Kim's ear.

Kim chuckled and replied, "I'm with you on that and sadly, I'm enjoying this too", as Noah cut through their conversation.

"She's not better than me!" he barked.

"Hey!" Olivia fired back angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that Liv", Noah backtracked in a gentle tone.

"Yeah, you did; but it okay. Play this year and I'll prove to you that I'm just as good as you", Olivia propositioned.

"As temping as that sounds, I know you're good, amazing at that. I'll let you have it this year", Noah states calmly.

"You're such a coward", Asher mumbles loud enough for everyone to hear, including Jack.

"You know what Asher, I actually agree with you", Jack nods. "Noah, you're scared of getting beaten by your sister, admit it. It's only natural and to be honest with you, I wasn't always happy when your mother beat me, but I loved her and we were having fun and that's all that matters. So, to make this a little more interesting, I'll make you a few deals", with a serious expression.

Noah thought for a few minutes before taking the bait. "Alright, what you got pops?" he wonders.

"If you play and you and your sister are civil, if she wins, her bragging streak will only last five days. And, your mother and I will reconsider getting you that motorcycle for your eighteenth birthday", Jack started before getting interrupted.

Noah didn't even need to think about it as he immediately cut in and shouted, "DEAL!"

"Whoa, ok then", Jack smirked, "But you didn't let me finish".

"Aw, fuck", Noah, groaned, his head falling back.

"Hey! Language buddy", Kim warned, pointing a finger at her son.

"Sorry ma", Noah muttered and then sighed. "So, what else is there?"

"Oh, it's the best part and is what's going to make things interesting", Jack stated causally, shrugging his shoulders as a small smirk started to form on his lips. "I'm playing too. And, if I win, you all and I mean, all ten of you, will not complain about the games ever again and will play every year".

Noah stared at his father, studying his face and then looked at the other nine who were also debating the current situation. It was a tough decision because the summer games were always unpredictable and it was really anyone's game. Noah was conflicted, weighting all his options but as he caught Ryan's eyes, the two had a silent conversation with their eyes where Ryan just told Noah to go for it. After confirming the answer a second time, Noah finally said, "Alright dad, you got yourself a deal. I just hope you can keep up and not injury yourself because you know, you're not young anymore".

Everyone gasped in shock as Kim looked between her husband and son, knowing it was about to get real ugly. "Oh, trust me", Jack laughed, showing a wicked smile. "I'm still young enough to kick your butt. You're the one who should be careful".

"Ok then", Julie quickly cut in and changed the subject. "The only one who hasn't answered yet is Ryan. Are you playing dear?"

"Oh, I'm most definitely playing", Ryan smirked.

"He has the Jerry smirk. I'm a little worried", Kelsey whispered to Eddie who nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so everyone's in now. Are we doing teams or individuals?" Kim asks Jack.

"Um, let's do teams. It'll go quicker", Jack replies softly.

"Ok, teams it is. Milton, partner them up", Kim continues, waving Milton over.

"Alight, let's see", Milton starts, rubbing his chin as he looks at the ten kids. "Noah and Ryan".

"Milton", Jack suddenly cut in, "Not that I'm disrespecting your choice, but Noah and Ryan can't be together".

"Why?" Julie joins in.

"Because pairing those two together is like pairing Jack and Jerry together. Those two are bound to get into trouble", Kim explains, staring at her son.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Jack, Jerry, Noah and Ryan looked offended. "Ok then, let's see…Oh, it got it", Milton smirks. "Noah and Harper, Ryan and Olivia, Asher and Aubrey, Jordan and Mackenzie and Miles and Chloe".

"Oh, those are good", Jerry approves, smiling.

"Good choices Milton", Kelsey compliments and then wonders cautiously. "So, are we playing?"

All the adults look at one another, debating their options as Kim breaks the silence first. "As tempting as all this sounds, I'm going to take a rain check and just be a referee", she says.

"Yeah, me too". Julie and Kelsey decide.

"Damn, I kind of wanted to play", Grace mumbles.

"And you can. Just play with Jack", Kim proposes as the two share a look and then shrug their shoulders and nod in agreement.

"Alright then, are we-", Julie starts before getting cut off.

"Wait! One more thing", Jerry throws in.

"What Jerry?" everyone groans, not really wanting to know what crazy or stupid idea will come out of his mouth.

"To make things a little harder, Jack and Noah should have a little something extra", he grins proudly.

"I like it", Milton concurs.

"So what?" Noah wonders, looking at his uncles.

"Well, since the first summer game is always a scavenger hunt with the alphabet somehow intertwined, why don't you and your dad try and find things with not just one, but two letters", Eddie joined in.

"I don't get it", Noah confesses as Jack nods along with his son.

"Ok yeah, that wasn't a good explanation". Eddie admits, trying to figure out another way to word it. "Ok, let's try it this way", he finally continues after a few minutes of silence. "Pretend you have the letter 'A'. Instead of just looking for the normal "A, B, C' you'll have to find something that goes 'Aa, Ba, Ca, etc. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense Eddie and I love that idea", Jack answers with a smirk. "Son?"

"Yep, I got it. And nice one Uncle Eddie", Noah adds.

"Great, now all that's left is to decide what letter they get", Milton continues.

"Well, why don't they just get one of the vowels", Grace suggests.

"Yeah, I agree", Julie pipes in.

"Alright then, No, what letter do you want?" Jack offers.

"NO, that's not fair", Kelsey protests. "Have Jerry roll a die or something. One through five is A, E, I, O, U and six is wild".

"Ok", Jack and Noah settle.

Jerry runs off in search of a die and seconds later returns, rolling it on ground as he rejoins the groups. "Noah gets the first letter right", Kim questions, once the die stops rolling.

"Yep", Jack consents calmly.

"Ok, Noah gets A", Kim shares to her son and the group as Jerry bends down to roll the die again, having it stop seconds later as Kim adds, "And Jack gets E", everyone accepting the final selections.

"Ok, so Kim, Julie, Kelsey, Jerry, Eddie and I will judge. Is everyone ready to go?" Milton inquires with a smile.

"Yes!" everyone choruses in loudly.

"Awesome, you have one hour. GO!" Milton shouts as everyone runs out the door.

"We'll take the younger group", Kelsey mentions as she and Eddie run after Mackenzie, Jordan, Miles and Aubrey.

"I call the car", Kim quickly yells, not wanting to run after the older group.

"I'm with Kim", Julie jumps in immediately, running to stand next to Kim.

"Oh, fuck no", Milton growls, glaring at his wife and Kim and then grabs Jerry.  
"Let's go Jer. We have to run to catch up with Harper, Noah, Ryan and the rest", running out the door.

OoOoOoOo

No more than twenty minutes had passed as everyone was close to half way done. Everyone was actually having a lot of fun but for Jack, Grace, Noah and Harper; they were running around like maniacs because both Brewer wanted to win. At the forty-five minute mark, everyone received text messages that read, "15 minutes left" and they all continued to hurry around town, grabbing last minute items as it was getting down to the wire.

With five minutes left, they all received a second message stating the five minute mark as Kim, Julie, Eddie, Kelsey, Jerry and Milton were all watching one pair, making sure it ended fairly and properly. With the seconds ticking down, the adults were bracing themselves for the final message and collecting all the items their children found. "AND TIME!" the adults shouted, their arms going up in the air.

OoOoOoOo

They all made their way back to the Martinez household, excited to see who won. "So, who wants to go first", Kim asks, looking around the room.

"I want to see how dad and Noah did", Miles answers. "I don't even care about our game".

Everyone eagerly nodded, ignoring their bags in front of them as all eyes were on Jack and Noah. The two shared a look and shrugged their shoulders, prepared to share their items. "Ok, we'll go. Noah, you're up", Jack starts, smiling at his son.

"Ok, cool. Harper and I got twenty-two", Noah announces proudly, taking everything out of the bag.

"Wow, twenty-two huh? I'm impressed. Good job Noah, Harper. Uncle Milton and Aunt Julie will check all your items to make sure they're all correct", Jack adds as Milton and Julie start checking on the floor.

"That's not fair, Harper's their daughter", Jerry points out.

"Jerry, we know. But, they are also the smartest ones in the group. And besides, when have they ever shown favoritism?" Grace shoots back, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, my bad", Jerry responds, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry kids, one item is questionable", Julie says softly.

"What?" Harper and Noah scream.

"Yeah, your item for 'z' is I'm assuming zap and I get that but your actual item is a buzzer so, I don't know if that really works", Milton tells them.

The two teens look at one another, thinking about it as they both understand the problem. "Dang it. I'm so sorry Noah", Harper apologies sympathetically.

"Harp, its fine. It's no big deal, trust me. And I know for a fact that we beat my dad", Noah assures her confidently, giving her a hug.

"Whatever you say son", Jack laughs, pulling out of his and Grace's items, slyly mentioning, "And, just so you know, we have twenty-one as well".

"What? Oh, hell no!" Noah yells, glaring at his father as he watched his aunt and uncle check all the items.

After a few minutes of silence, Milton finally clears his throat, signaling they had the final verdict. "Well, it looks like it's a tie", he declares smiling.

"I can't believe it!" Noah objects.

"Yeah, I know of agree", Jack nods as the two Brewer guys starting pouting.

Kim looked between her husband and son, shaking he head in disapproval, not believing their attitudes. "Oh, for the love of…you two need to snap out of it", Kim huffed, taking a deep breath. "You both did a great job today, okay. Who cares if it was a draw because for the past hour and a half you didn't think about the outside world and all that other stuff. Just the game that you were playing with your friends and family, like how it's supposed to be. And Noah, I know you're upset honey, but we can always compromise a deal, right Jack?" Kim works, throwing the attention and conversation over to her husband.

"Yeah, of course", Jack replied, sending a smile back to Kim.

Noah thought for a second before giving in to the idea. "Yeah, ok. That seems fair", Noah says causally.

"Ok, so your father and I will really reconsider the motorcycle IF you play the summer games until you go off to college without complaining", Kim propositions.

"I'll play the games without complaining IF I get to choose my own teammates and/or partner", Noah counters.

"How about choosing your teammate/partner for certain games?" Jack threw in.

"Ok, fine", Noah nodded, walking over to his parents, extending a hand.

The three shook hands, sealing the deal. Kim grinned widely, hugging and kissing her son on the cheek as Jack gave his son an approving nod, pleased and proud on how the games turned out and how his son grew up to be a fine young man. "You got lucky this time dad. Next time, you're going down", Noah smirked.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that", Jack chuckled, patting his son on the back and giving him a wink.

"Whatever", Noah laughed, shaking his head and walking away to join his siblings and friends.

"Today was good", Kim whispered to Jack after Noah walked away, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"It was, wasn't it", Jack beamed. "I told you I had it all under control".

"Yeah, yeah", Kim sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'll admit, you got this one. But, that doesn't mean anything", poking Jack in the side.

"I'll take that as a compliment", Jack smiles, placing a soft kiss on Kim's lips.

Once the couple broke from the kiss, Jack looked around the room, content and fulfilled. The kids were all growing up but today, the summer and these moments they all share will stay with them for the rest of their lives because no matter happens in the future, they will always be friends and more importantly, family.

And there you go folks! I hope you liked it and please R&R to let me know what you think!

Thanks and until next time,

Missy xx


End file.
